


Love Still Goes On

by Mickysusu



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickysusu/pseuds/Mickysusu
Summary: Changmin breaks up with his boyfriend after he caught him cheating.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think^^

Changmin sighed as he trudged under heavy rain toward an unknown destination.

 

The rain beat down on him mercilessly washing away his tears while soaking his hooded sweatshirt.

 

It was past midnight and the streets were void of the usual pedestrians who rushed indoors to escape the storm.

 

He had planned to be indoors sharing a warm bed with his boyfriend an hour ago, but his boyfriend had other plans.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

Changmin smiled happily as he walked out of his favorite bakery holding a chocolate cake with the words ‘Happy Anniversary!’ written in vanilla icing across the top along with various hearts.

 

Today was the day that he met and fell in love with his boyfriend Jaejoong.

 

His best friend Junsu set them up on a blind date a year ago today and Changmin fell for the raven’s charms almost immediately.

 

As their first date came to an end, he refused to leave the older man’s side until he agreed to date him again.

 

Changmin smiled, holding the cake box to his chest as he fingered the bracelet in his pocket.

 

‘ _I can’t wait to see his face when he sees his gift_ ,’ the younger man thought as he continued to walk in the direction of the older man’s apartment.

 

As he continued to walk, a strong wind roughly caressed his long, chocolate locks making Changmin take notice of the darkened sky that had begun to block the sun’s bright rays.

 

‘ _I should have driven…better hurry…looks like it’s going to storm soon_ ,’ he thought walking faster.

 

He arrived in front of Jaejoong’s apartment complex eight minutes later, rushing inside toward the elevator and pressing the number five.

 

“I wonder what Jae got for me,” he grinned as the elevator began to slow down, stopping on the fifth floor.

 

Changmin walked out of the elevator with a bright smile decorating his face.

 

He stopped in front of Jaejoong’s apartment door and quickly pressed a sequence of numbers on the keypad to unlock the door.

 

The younger man pushed the door open slowly wanting to surprise the older man as he stepped inside of the apartment.

 

He looked down and raised an eyebrow at the pair of unfamiliar shoes that looked like they had been kicked off.

 

‘ _Hyung has company_ ….,’ Changmin thought as he slipped out of his shoes before making his way through the living room and towards the kitchen.

 

He frowned, heart dropping as he looked around and didn’t find his boyfriend anywhere.

 

‘ _If he has company, then why isn’t he out here being a host?_ ’

 

The brunet felt his heart rate speed up as he neared Jaejoong’s bedroom.

 

He stood outside of the light brown door panting as he heard a long moan from inside.

 

Changmin twisted the door handle and pushed the door open so hard that it bounced off the wall, startling the two lovers wrapped in the new silk sheets that the younger man bought his boyfriend a few weeks ago.

 

He stood frozen in disbelief as his brain worked to process what he was seeing.

 

Jaejoong was in the middle of the bed with another man with short brown hair leaning over him.

 

“C-Changmin,” Jaejoong stuttered pushing the man away as he sat up pulling the sheet over his naked body.

 

Changmin looked over at the other man and recognized him as Yunho, his boyfriend’s new neighbor.

 

As soon as his eyes landed on the raven once more, anger consumed him.

 

“So you’re cheating on me with your fucking neighbor Jae!”

 

Changmin yelled clenching the cake box as he stared at the frozen man on the bed.

 

Yunho quickly pulled on his pants before trying to calm the younger man down.

 

“I’m sorry, he told me you guys broke up,” the older man said foolishly stepping closer to the angry man.

 

“Fuck you, bastard,” Changmin yelled punching the man in the face and knocking him to the floor.

 

After seeing the numerous dried cum stains coating the older man’s abs, Changmin snapped.

 

He dropped the cake box and jumped on top of Yunho punching the man repeatedly in a fit of rage.

 

“You...fucked him... more... than...once...you asshole,” Changmin yelled between punches.

 

Yunho groaned trying to block as many punches as he could.

 

“Changmin stop it!” Jaejoong yelled jumping from the bed to grab the younger man’s arm before he could smash his fist into Yunho’s nose once more.

 

Yunho just lay there beaten and bloody, panting for air as Changmin fought with Jaejoong.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Changmin yelled pushing the pale man to the floor next to his nearly unconscious lover.

 

“Min… please…I didn’t mean for this to happen…,” Jaejoon pleaded with the younger man.

 

“Shut up, you don’t have the right to call me that anymore!”

 

Changmin sat on the floor catching his breath, heart breaking as he stared at the bent cake box.

 

“Today was our one year anniversary…, but I see you’ve forgotten,” he said grabbing the box.

 

Jaejoong gasped staring at the younger man with guilt as tears filled his eyes.

 

Of all days to cheat on Changmin, he chose to do it on their anniversary.

 

The brunet slowly stood to his feet before pulling the top of the box open and dumping the cake onto the pale, naked crying man.

 

“It’s too late for tears Jae, you never loved me anyway,” Changmin frowned turning his back on the raven.

 

“Changmin…I-I’m sorry…please…forgive me,” Jae begged, wiping chunks of cake and icing bits from his face.

 

“We’re through…I never want to see you again…you’re dead to me now,” the brunet spat before walking out of the bedroom he had spent countless nights in, never to return.

 

Changmin continued to walk, only remembering to slip on his shoes before he permanently walked out of his ex boyfriend’s apartment.

 

**~End of Flashback~**

 

As Changmin walked out of Jaejoong’s apartment, he finally let his tears fall.

 

He cried silently as he trudged along, remembering everything he and Jaejoong had been through.

 

Changmin began to realize how he was the only one trying hard to make their relationship work.

 

He did everything he could to please Jaejoong who really didn’t do much for him.

 

It soon began to rain and people cleared the streets quickly leaving Changmin to cry alone.

 

After twenty minutes Changmin’s tears ceased, but he was still upset.

 

He looked around ignoring the rain falling into his eyes as he scanned the park he’d subconsciously entered.

 

This was his favorite place to read and relax when he was having a bad day.

 

Many people avoid the park because of the mysterious forest located right behind it.

 

There were lots of scary folktales related to that forest, but Changmin never cared about things like that as a child. He didn't believe any of them to be true.

 

“I guess visiting today would be appropriate,” he said frowning.

 

Changmin slowly made his way toward the bright red bench under his favorite tree near the center of the park.

 

The tree was huge with thick branches and wide leaves that sheltered the bench from the onslaught of rain.

 

Changmin sighed in sadness as he fell into the bench stretching his tired legs, and shoving his bruised hands into his pockets.

 

“I wish there was someone who would love me,” he whispered, sitting there on the bench in a daze until the rain began to let up.

 

Changmin later pulled his cell phone from his pocket and turned it on to check the time.

 

“Six already…guess I should head home now,” he sighed standing to his feet, stretching his arms above his head.

 

Before he could walk away, he heard a small noise from behind.

 

He turned and walked around the bench and gasped as a pair of bright gold eyes stared up at him.

 

A dark orange cat stared at Changmin before whining pitifully.

 

Changmin’s eyes softened as he reached for the wet cat with his bruised knuckles picking it up, and cradling it in his arms.

 

“Did someone abandon you too little one,” he said gently touching the cat’s wet nose.

 

He gave a small smile as the cat licked his finger before rubbing its face against it.

 

“I’ll take you home with me, but you have to promise that you’ll never leave me,” Changmin said holding the cat close as he began to leave the shelter of the huge tree.

 

 

Half an hour later, Changmin reached his own apartment complex.

 

It was the tallest complex in the city and also the most expensive.

 

His apartment was his high school graduation gift from his parents.

 

The brunet had been living here for two years now, and he loved it, especially since it was close to his university.

 

Changmin entered the tall building and rushed toward an elevator pressing the number twenty-five as soon as he stepped inside.

 

The cat watched Changmin silently with its bright eyes.

 

“Don’t worry little guy, you’ll have something to eat soon,” he said meeting the golden gaze once more.

 

The elevator dinged letting the occupants know that they’ve reached their floor.

 

Changmin stepped out and quickly made his way down the long hallway toward his door.

 

He paused in front of it to wipe his right hand on his pants to get rid of some of the water before pressing his thumb against the screen to the left of his door.

 

A bright blue light scanned his print before the lock on the door clicked.

 

Changmin pushed the door open immediately kicking off his wet shoes and locking the door before making his way toward his bathroom.

 

He walked down the long, light gray hallway holding the frightened cat to his chest to console it while the lights flickered on and off as he passed under them.

 

Changmin headed for his closet once he entered his room to search for an empty box to put the cat in.

 

“You can stay here while I shower ok…I promise to feed you when I’m done,” he said placing the cat inside of an old shoe box with an old shirt to keep him warm.

 

The cat mewed softly before curling up in a ball on the shirt.

 

Changmin smiled at the cat before grabbing what he needed for a long, hot shower.

 

An hour later, Changmin lay in bed staring up at his tall, white ceiling.

 

After showering, Changmin gave the cat some warm milk and watched him sleep for a few minutes before he decided to get some rest himself.

 

“I’ll just get some sleep and think about everything later,” he sighed turning over onto his side after turning off his bedside lamp.

 

 

 

A month passed and Changmin has been feeling better because he had his cat to keep him company.

 

He knew he still had feelings for Jaejoong, but he wasn’t going to try to take him back.

 

For now he was going to concentrate on taking care of his new love, his cat.

 

Changmin had gone to the pet store and bought as much as he could for the dark orange cat.

 

Changmin had taken the cat to a veterinarian to make sure he was healthy before getting him groomed.

 

He was so used to his company; he felt that the cat had always been with him.

 

Changmin now sat on his couch in front of his large television with the cat on his lap.

 

After his breakup with Jaejoong, Changmin had decided to stay indoors wanting to avoid everyone, including his best friend Kim Junsu.

 

Junsu apologized for introducing Jaejoong to Changmin after he told him what happened.

 

The usually bubbly man had offered to pay a visit to Jaejoong’s apartment himself, but the younger man assured him that he was fine.

 

Junsu came over to visit a few times surprised that Changmin had a cat since he’d never had a pet before, but he figured the younger man needed the company while he wasn’t around.

 

Changmin had noticed that Junsu had become overly friendly with his affections, but he blamed it on the redhead trying to cheer him up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is getting interesting for everyone! I want to know what you think >.<

Two more months had passed and Changmin was now on summer break from school, and had started his summer job working at his uncles’ modeling company, Choi Inc.

 

His uncles, Seunghyun and Siwon started their company a few years ago and have been getting Changmin to model for them every now and then.

 

Today would be his first photo shoot of the summer and he was sure he’d have to share some with his cousin.

 

“I have to go to work in a few minutes for my first photo shoot this summer,” Changmin sighed, looking over at his best friend sitting next to him.

 

They were both lounging on his black, L-shaped lounge watching a new drama.

 

“Alright…Micky and I will be fine while you’re gone,” the redhead grinned scratching the cat behind his ears.

 

Changmin had always liked the name Micky, so he decided to give that name to the orange fur ball.

 

Micky fell in love with the redhead once Junsu started coming over more often.

 

“Aren’t you going to go home soon Su….it’s like you live here now,” the taller man grinned leaning back into a comfy pillow.

 

“Don’t worry Minnie, I always lock up when I leave,” the older man smiled at the cat in his lap.

 

Micky purred burying his face in Junsu’s thigh as the man began to massage his back.

 

“Ok, I may start making you pay rent soon,” Changmin smiled at the pair before turning back to the TV.

 

A few seconds later, his cell vibrated, stealing his attention from the drama as he reached for the flashing screen.

 

He looked down at the screen and a frown stretched across his handsome face almost immediately as he recognized the number.

 

Changmin had deleted Jaejoong’s numbers and photos from his phone.

 

He could forget photos, but it would take a while to forget the numbers he had memorized.

 

Once Jaejoong gave up trying to call the younger man, he began to text Changmin as much as he could.

 

Every text was similar and almost always said the same thing.

 

**From: Unknown**

**Time: 9:12 a.m.**

**Changmin I’m so sorry,**

**Please forgive me.**

**I want to talk to you…**

**I still care for you**

Changmin deleted the text and tossed his phone to the other side of the couch.

 

“Him again,” Junsu frowned.

 

“Yeah…he hasn’t given up yet.”

 

As if he could sense his owner’s bad mood, Micky left Junsu’s lap before hopping into Changmin’s.

 

He slowly climbed up the tall man’s chest until the man held him with his large hands.

 

“Sometimes I think you know what’s going on with me,” Changmin gave a small smile as the cat wrapped its little paws around his neck while rubbing its face against his cheek.

 

Micky purred, licking Changmin’s cheek.

 

“Oh well, let’s just enjoy the rest of the show before I have to go in for work,” Changmin groaned, leaning back into the couch to get comfortable.

 

“Yeah let’s just forget about him,” Junsu frowned.

 

ᴖᴗᴖᴗᴖᴗᴖ

 

Changmin stood inside of his large walk-in closet posing in front of the body length mirror built into the wall.

 

Junsu finally left ten minutes ago to work on something for his older brother.

 

Changmin smirked as he checked out his reflection.

 

He wore black denim jeans with a few tears exposing his knees and thighs, a dark orange plaid dress shirt, and his favorite pair of black Gucci dress shoes.

 

Changmin had become very fond of the color orange lately.

 

“What do you think Micky,” he asked the cat sitting on a nearby shoe shelf.

 

Micky sat there watching him dress the whole time with those mysterious liquid gold eyes.

 

He mewed in response, tilting his head to the right as if he was actually studying Changmin’s appearance, judging him.

 

“Alright Micky I have to go now, be a good kitty for daddy alright,” Changmin said slipping his wallet into his back pocket before rushing out of his closet.

 

He had fifteen minutes to get to the company and he didn’t want to be late for his first shoot or his uncles will never let him hear the end of it.

 

Micky mewed rushing after his owner who had made it to the door already.

 

Changmin grabbed his car keys from a nearby table and reached for the door handle.

 

Micky whined so pathetically that Changmin paused, sighing before turning to face the orange cat staring up at him.

 

“You do this every time I get ready to leave….I’ll come back, just be a good kitty and wait for me,” Changmin watched as the orange cat yawned before slowly walking away.

 

‘ _Crazy cat acting like a child with separation issues every time I get ready to leave_ ,’ Changmin thought with a smile as he pushed the door open.

 

Luckily for Changmin Choi Inc. was only twenty minutes away from his apartment, and with his speeding habit, he made it on time.

 

After letting the valet park his black Audi, Changmin waltzed inside of the large company greeting the secretary as he made his way toward the silver elevators.

 

“Nice of you to make it on time Changmin,” Siwon greeted his nephew with a grin as he entered his office.

 

“Hey hyung, what’s on the agenda for today,” Changmin said taking a seat in front of the older man’s glass desk.

 

Siwon leaned back into his large, black swivel chair before pointing to a red file on his desk.

 

“Everything’s in there, you have a shoot for that monthly magazine, QM,” the older man said watching Changmin pick up the file to look through it.

 

Changmin flipped through a few pages before looking up at his uncle.

 

“I also have a couple shoot later?”

 

“Yeah, you’ll be working with your cousin again for that one,” Siwon said watching as Changmin closed the file.

 

“I always get paired up with Minho, not that I don’t like him, but what about the others,” Changmin asked sitting on the end of the desk.

 

“This magazines always ask for you two so of course I won’t deny them, besides you two look good together so stop complaining.”

 

Changmin opened his mouth to say something else, but a knock at the door distracted him.

 

“Come in,” Siwon said diverting his attention to the large oak wood door.

 

The door opened and a tall, blonde wearing jeans and a graphic tee entered the room.

 

“Ah Minho you made it.”

 

The tall man smiled at his uncle before acknowledging Changmin as he made his way toward the free seat in front of his desk.

 

“Uncle, father said you needed to see me,” the blonde smiled, sitting in the roomy chair.

 

“You have a few solos and one with Changmin today,” Siwon passed Minho a green file.

 

Like Changmin, the younger man skimmed through the file before standing to his feet.

 

“Oh my first shoot is in a few minutes, so I’ll leave first…see you soon hyung” Minho gave Changmin a pat on the shoulder before leaving quickly.

 

“Well I guess I should get going too hyung,” Changmin said standing to his feet.

 

“I’ll see you later for dinner,” Siwon asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Of course, I’ll see you later, I haven’t forgotten,” Changmin sighed, walking toward the door.

 

He exited the office heading straight for the elevator once more, wanting to get to the floor housing his first shoot of the day early.

 

ᴖᴗᴖᴗᴖᴗᴖ

 

A bright golden light flashed in Changmin’s bedroom, strong enough to temporarily blind someone, while a loud whine reverberated throughout the apartment.

 

Micky stood on Changmin’s bed glowing, stretching his lithe body as it began to shift, and minutes later he completed his transformation.

 

The orange cat was now a naked, tanned man stretched across Changmin’s bed.

 

He lay on his back with his eyes closed waiting for his heart beat to return to normal.

 

The man had a lean body with long, toned arms and legs, a flat stomach, and a slightly muscular chest.

 

Micky sighed, plump lips stretching as he smiled in content.

 

Tanned hands reached up to comb through dark orange locks, gently touching a set of pointed ears.

 

He stretched his toned arms above his head and rolled over onto his stomach.

 

He slowly got into a sitting position on the bed shaking his small, round bottom as he wagged his dark orange tail.

 

“Can’t go too long in that form anymore,” the man said making his way toward the edge of the bed.

 

He slowly stood to his feet, sticking his tail out for balance when he almost fell over, and headed towards the kitchen.

 

“I can finally sneak some of that delicious ice cream Minnie won’t let me eat,” Micky grinned remembering how Changmin scolded him the other day for licking his ice cream bowl clean.

 

The tall man continued to walk, wrapping his tail around his left thigh as he got used to balancing himself on two feet once more.

 

He paused in front of the shiny refrigerator to stare at his reflection, eyes falling to the collar around his neck.

 

The tanned man grabbed the collar with a frown.

 

“I like the name Micky, but I’m going to have to tell him my actual name soon…Yoochun suits me way better than Micky,” he frowned pulling open the large shiny door.

 

Yoochun dug through the refrigerator searching for the ice cream before he realized it was in the coldest section at the bottom.

 

He reached into the freezer gasping as the cold air hit his naked body, before grabbing the small, brown container and slamming the door shut.

 

Yoochun then walked around the large kitchen searching for the drawer Changmin goes into daily.

 

He grabbed the biggest spoon he could find and tried to open the ice cream container.

 

The tanned man began to whine as he tried his hardest to pull the lid off.

 

He used his slightly pointy nails, digging them under the lid and finally popped the top off.

 

“Finally…stupid thing,” he mumbled before digging into the chocolate ice cream.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the satiated man licked the sticky treat from his hands and face before making his way back toward Changmin’s bedroom after tossing the empty container into the trash.

 

He jumped onto the model’s large bed and crawled under the blanket, curling into a ball, leaving his orange tail dangling over the side of the mattress as he got comfortable for his usual nap.

 

Yoochun snuggled his owner’s pillow, inhaling his scent until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Changmin sighed as he slipped his plaid shirt back on, buttoning it halfway.

 

He was finally done with all of his appointments for the day and was ready to go home.

 

“Bye hyung, see ya around!”

 

Changmin looked up to see his cousin waving at him from the doorway of his dressing room.

 

“Bye Minho,” he grinned at the younger man as he continued on his way.

 

Their shared photo shoot was the usual; posing in ways they knew would please the photographer and getting the job done ahead of time.

 

Once Changmin finished buttoning his shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone, the model made his way toward the exit.

 

He waved to the receptionists as he walked out of the agency.

 

The brunet smiled as he stood staring at the beautiful sunset while he waited for his valet to bring him his car.

 

“Maybe I should go for a drive,” he sighed.

 

It had been a while since the last time the

 

The model’s cell soon vibrated, forcing him to look away from the beautiful scene as he pulled out his phone.

 

The same number from earlier flashed across his screen along with another text message.

 

**From: Unknown**

**Time: 4:05 p.m.**

**Can we please talk?**

**We can’t just end things like this….**

**Please?**

 

Changmin once again deleted the message without a second glance and made his way toward his car pulling up.

 

‘ _When will he just give up_ ,’ he thought angrily as he pictured his ex-boyfriend’s shameless face.

 

“I don’t have time for this,” he mumbled sliding into his car once soon as the valet handed him his keys.

 

‘ _I finally have someone who loves me…even if he is a cat,_ ’ he frowned merging into traffic as he made his way home.

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, the model parked his car in his designated spot and entered the elevator.

 

He reached his floor minutes later and walked toward his door.

 

The brunet quickly scanned his thumb, pushed the apartment door open, and kicked off his shoes before heading straight for his bathroom to shower.

 

‘ _Hmm…wonder where Micky is…he usually greets me…oh well_ ,’ he shrugged his shoulders, stepping inside of his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

Changmin finished his shower twenty minutes later, tying his fluffy white towel around his waist before opening the bathroom door.

 

“I’ll just get dressed and order a pizza,” he grinned thinking of all the delicious toppings he could put on his pizza as he walked around his bed towards his closet.

 

The brunet soon stopped in his tracks and frowned, tilting his head to the side as he stared at his bed.

 

His blanket had begun to move slowly, startling the young man.

 

“Micky what are you doing under there…I was wondering where you were,” the model laughed, walking towards the bed.

 

He assumed the large lump on his bed were just pillows strolled around his cat, even though he was sure he’d made his bed up earlier.

 

Changmin reached out, grabbing the blanket, and pulling it away before he heard his name being yelled and he was knocked to the floor.

 

Yoochun, who had woken up just seconds later, had gotten tangled in the bed sheets in his haste to greet his owner.

 

As soon as the blanket was pulled from his head, he yelled the model’s name excitedly, jumping on top of him and knocking him flat on his back.

 

Changmin stared up at Yoochun in a daze, not believing what he was seeing.

 

“I must be dreaming….but today felt so real,” he sighed, staring into golden orbs.

 

Yoochun tilted his head at an angel, watching the model closely before deciding to bury his face in his neck.

 

Changmin gasped as he felt and heard the familiar purring that he’d gotten so used to.

 

He quickly pinched his thigh as hard as he could and yelped in pain almost immediately after.

 

‘ _Ok…so I’m not dreaming…shit…another crazy fan_ ,’ he thought digging his nails into the wood floor beneath him.

 

This wouldn’t be the first time Changmin had a crazy fan stalk and attack him.

 

“Alright, I don’t know who you are or how you got into my apartment, but you need to get off of me now.”

 

The person above him shifted their weight and the brunet gasped in shock as he felt an erection pressing into his abs.

 

He quickly pushed the man off of him and backed away as fast as he could.

 

“You’re naked…did you plan on breaking in to rape me?” Changmin yelled, freezing in terror once he finally got a good look at the other.

 

His eyes took in a slightly muscular body that appeared to be normal until he saw a swinging, orange tail curl around a tanned thigh, and a pair of furry, triangle ears twitching between locks of matching orange hair.

 

Changmin’s fear melted away as soon as a pair of familiar liquid, gold eyes met his gaze once more.

 

“M-Micky-ah,” he whispered uncertainty.

 

Yoochun smiled, drawing the model’s attention to his plump lips before finally responding.

 

“I knew you were smart enough to figure it out Changmin, but my real name is Yoochun” the man said crawling toward the brunet on all fours.

 

Changmin just sat there in awe, eyes trailing from furry ears to a round bottom.

 

His eyes were glued to Yoochun’s tanned ass, watching it flex as the tanned man moved.

 

“Changmin,” Yoochun purred, climbing into the model’s lap, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck.

 

Changmin sighed, closing his eyes as his breathing became uneven.

 

“W-what are you…,” he asked giving into his urges, grabbing the lean man’s waist.

 

He could feel the heat radiating from Yoochun’s body, causing a certain part of his anatomy to harden.

 

“Your soul mate,” Yoochun smiled, burying his face in the brunet’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent.

 

“What do you mean…where did you come from?”

 

Changmin bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan as the smaller man wiggled his ass purposely, pressing down on his erection trapped beneath the towel.

 

Yoochun pressed his hot body against Changmin’s and moaned in his ear.

 

“We’ll talk later…I wanna mate now,” he whined bouncing on the bigger man’s lap until Changmin forced him to stop.

 

The model gently pushed the golden eyed beauty away to stare at his face.

 

Yoochun sighed, licking his full bottom lip, attracting Changmin’s attention once again.

 

The brunet knew he should talk to Yoochun now to understand what was going on, but it had been a while since he’d last had sex, and his resolve was slowing disintegrating.

 

He and Jaejoong had stopped sleeping together way before he broke up with him.

 

“Yeah, we’ll talk later,” he gave in, leaning forward to mesh their lips together.

 

Yoochun groaned in approval, opening his mouth immediately to wrap his tongue around the brunet’s.  

 

He gripped the taller man’s shoulders as Changmin’s hands caressed his naked body, squeezing and massaging his curves.

 

Their tongues battled as Yoochun tightened his thighs around the model’s waist.

 

The tanned man pressed down on Changmin’s erection once more, causing the man to gasp in shock, ending the kiss once he felt moisture seeping through his towel.

 

“You’re….wet,” he panted in shock.

 

Yoochun’s cheeks were flushed a deep red and his eyes were dark, pupils blown wide, staring back lustfully.

 

He wrapped his arms around Changmin’s neck and pressed his lips into the model’s left ear.

 

“I get wet…so you can take me easily,” he said kissing the reddened ear.

 

Changmin quickly stood to his feet holding the smaller man close, walking the short distance to his bed.

 

He dropped Yoochun onto the messy bed sheets before climbing over the sexy man.

 

The brunet snatched his towel off, throwing it to the floor and buried his face in Yoochun’s neck.

 

He moaned as he smelt honey, his favorite scent, and began to trail open mouth kisses across his tanned jaw.

 

“Changmin,” Yoochun moaned as the man above him trailed kisses down his neck and chest, teasing each hardened nub with his hot mouth.

 

Changmin dipped his tongue into his belly button, sucking on the sensitive skin, drawing a groan from the lean man.

 

He continued downward, burying his nose into orange curls, pulling away to kiss the head of Yoochun’s swollen, weeping erection.

 

Yoochun gasped in pleasure as Changmin’s hot mouth swallowed his cock.

 

The taller man moaned as he sucked on the swollen flesh, grabbing the other’s hips to hold them down.

 

“C-Changmin,” Yoochun cried out clawing at the sheets beneath him.

 

The model sucked harder, taking more of the hardened flesh into his mouth.

 

He didn’t care about anything else anymore. He only wanted to get lost within the delicious body beneath him.

 

Changmin swallowed, hallowing his cheeks, stopping only to nibble on the sensitive head, driving Yoochun crazy.

 

The brunet smirked, quickly shoving a finger inside of Yoochun’s wet hole.

 

“Ngh!”

 

Yoochun yelled, arching his back in pleasure as the finger twisted inside of him.

 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” the taller man groaned at the erotic scene before him.

 

He bit his lip in concentration as he continued to add fingers, stretching the smaller man’s walls.

 

“Minnie,” Yoochun screamed, back bending as a strong wave a pleasure swam up his spine.

 

The brunet smirked, digging his fingers into the tanned man’s sensitive nerves a few more times before pulling his sticky fingers out.

 

He hovered over Yoochun taking a few seconds to look at the beautiful man with adorable cat features.

 

“You’re so beautiful Yoochun,” Changmin combed his fingers through orange locks damp with sweat, dragging his index finger down a small, sharp nose and plump lips.

 

Yoochun licked the model’s finger before the hand pulled away to slide under his left thigh.

 

“Are you ready,” Changmin asked, pulling the smaller body closer as he got into position.

 

“Hurry,” Yoochun whined wrapping his arms around the model’s neck.

 

The taller man smiled, smashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss as he slowly entered the willing body beneath him, sliding in easily.

 

Yoochun gasped as he felt his body stretch to accommodate the taller man’s large size.

 

He clenched around the hard length once Changmin was sheathed completely.

 

The brunet broke the kiss so that they could breathe and began to suck and nibble on his lover’s neck as he slowly pulled out.

 

Yoochun moaned, clenching around the hard cock rubbing against his walls.

 

Changmin rocked his hips forward in a powerful thrusts, slamming into Yoochun’s prostate head on.

 

“Minnie!” The smaller man screamed, nails digging into the brunet’s broad shoulders, body seizing with ecstasy as pleasure stuck his spine, leaving him breathless.

 

As Changmin’s thrusts sped up, Yoochun clung to his lover, wrapping his thighs around his waist to press their bodies closer together.

 

The more the brunet slammed into the shifter’s prostate, the more slick he produced, causing each thrust to end with a loud squelching sound.

 

“You feel so good Yoochun…so wet and tight for me,” the model groaned gripping his tanned waist tightly.

 

Yoochun arched his back, moaning and groaning in pleasure, trying his best to meet the powerful thrusts.

 

The brune’s left hand wrapped around the shifter’s right thigh, pushing it higher for a better angle, attacking Yoochun’s sweaty neck with his lips and tongue, sucking on the reddened flesh.

 

“Minnie,” Yoochun moaned wantonly, rocking his hips downward in hopes of feeling more of Changmin.

 

The bedroom was filled with Yoochun’s cries of pleasure and the wet sounds accompanying Changmin’s powerful thrusts.

 

“Minnie…I’m close…please,” Yoochun whined clenching his muscles around the hard cock stretching him open, nails clawing at lover’s back.

 

“Just come for me,” the brunet grinned, fusing their lips together, shoving his tongue down his lover’s throat.

 

He knew Yoochun was close as he felt his muscle spasms around his cock, so he began to thrust deeper until the tight walls finally collapsed around him.

 

“Chang…min!” The tanned man mewled in ecstasy, body bending in half as he finally erupted, spraying his stomach and Changmin’s chest with his hot milk.

 

The brunet fell under a spell, groaning from the almost painful grip the other’s walls had around him before reaching his end as well.

 

He attached his mouth to Yoochun’s neck sinking his teeth into where neck and shoulder met, sucking on the sweaty skin, cumming hard, shooting deep within the smaller man, coating his walls.

 

Changmin panted as he slowly pulled out of Yoochun, releasing the creamy, milk, allowing it to trail down his thighs.

 

He immediately fell to the bed to catch his breath, groaning as Yoochun buried his face into his chest, purring loudly in pure content.

 

The smaller man wrapped his tail around Changmin’s waist passively, nuzzling his chin.

 

“Yoochun?”

 

“Yes Changmin?”

 

“Where did you come from?”

 

Yoochun sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about what he wanted to say.

 

“I’m from a village in that forest behind the park you love to visit.”

 

“So you’ve been watching me…what are you,” Changmin asked drumming the fingers of his right hand in the dip above his lover’s sore bottom.

 

“I’m a shifter and there are many like me, but we don’t all have the same form,” Yoochun sighed, snuggling closer to the taller man.

 

“How did you manage to go unnoticed by people who walk through the park,” the brunet frowned.

 

“Our elder shifters use spells to shield us from the dangers of the outside world.”

 

“Well why did you leave,” Changmin asked hugging the shifter closer to his heated body.

 

“A prophet told me that if I left the village, I would find my mate and more…and as soon as I saw you, I knew you were my mate…I just had to wait.”

 

“Wait?”

 

“For the right time to approach you,” Yoochun smiled, looking up into chocolate orbs.

 

“How long did you wait,” Changmin asked meeting his gaze.

 

“Long enough,” Yoochun said yawning cutely.

 

Changmin kissed the man’s forehead, pulling the blanket over their tired bodies.

 

“We can finish talking in the morning, let’s sleep now,” he smiled, nuzzling the furry cat ears, loving the fluffy softness rubbing against his face.

 

“Night Minnie,” Yoochun smiled, kissing Changmin’s collar bone.

 

“Goodnight Yoochun,” Changmin grinned.

 

Seconds later, the shifter yawned once more and quickly drifted into a deep sleep.

 

It had been months since Changmin had last cuddled with someone and he felt his heart swell, he was so happy to have Yoochun in his arms.

 

‘ _I can get used to this_ ,’ he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu shows up.

The next morning the two lovers showered and had breakfast before cuddling on the couch in front of the flat screen.  

 

Changmin gave Yoochun some of his old clothes to wear, which luckily weren’t too big for the lean man.

 

“Was today your first time eating human food?” The brunet pulled the hybrid into his lap.

 

Yoochun wrapped his arms around the model’s waist, burying his face into his chest.

 

“No I’ve had tons before, but I don’t get much energy from eating.”

 

“Where do you get it from,” the brunet stared at the hybrid, eyes filled with curiosity.

 

Yoochun yawned before kissing the taller man with a smirk.

 

“From mating…the more I do it, the more energy I have,” he sighed, rubbing his cheek against Changmin’s reddening face.

 

“H-how do you know that,” Changmin stuttered as he began to feel a spike of jealousy, thinking of the possible lovers the hybrid had before him.

 

“Don’t worry, you were my first,” Yoochun assured, nuzzling his mate’s nose.

 

“What do you need the energy for,” the model sighed in relief, pulling the warm hybrid closer.

 

“The same thing you need it for…and to shift of course.”

 

“So eating food isn’t enough for you?”

 

“Once a shifter reaches their mating age, eating food doesn’t give us enough energy to shift…we can still do it, but it takes longer for our bodies to the store energy.”

 

Changmin frowned as he thought about the length of time he had Yoochun.

 

“So you never shifted while I had you these past months because you were saving up the energy to do it?”

 

“Yes, I was finally able to do it yesterday,” the shifter said, smirking at the double meaning.

 

Changmin blushed before the doorbell quickly stole his attention.

 

The model gently pushed Yoochun to the couch cushions and jumped to his feet.

 

‘ _Who is it, I wasn’t expecting any company_ ,’ he thought heading for the door, pausing shortly as he realized something.

 

“Chunnie you have to hide, we can’t let anyone see you,” he frowned, running back towards the couch, staring at the other man’s feline attributes.

 

“Don’t worry I can fix it,” Yoochun smiled, closing his eyes in concentration.

 

Changmin watched as the shifter's furry ears slowly began to disappear, immediately replaced by a pair of normal human ears.

 

The matching tail also disappeared, melting away into thin air.

 

“How’d you do that,” Changmin gasped in shock.

 

“I could’ve done it earlier, but I know you like me more in my original form,” Yoochun winked at the model’s red face.

 

Before Changmin could say anything else, whoever was behind his door began to bang on it in frustration.

 

“We’ll talk later!” The brunet ran back towards the door.

 

He unlocked it and pulled it open quickly, gasping in surprise as he was knocked back into the wall.

 

 

“Changmin I’ve been calling and texting you since last night and you haven’t replied…I got so worried that I rushed over this morning and forgot my set of keys,” Junsu cried, burying his face into his dongsaeng’s neck.

 

The model sighed, closing the door, sliding down to the floor with his hyung occupying his lap.

 

Junsu always overreacted if Changmin failed to respond to his calls.

 

“Hyung I’m sorry, I was busy last night and I left my phone on silent,” he reassured the older man, rubbing the redhead’s back in an attempt to soothe him.

 

“You’re my best friend and you made me worry about you, so make it up to me” Junsu, grinned, pulling away from the embrace to stare at the brunet’s face.

 

Changmin sighed in annoyance, grabbing the older man’s shoulders.

 

“Fine, what do you want?”

 

“I want a kiss.”

 

 

This wasn’t the first time his hyung asked for a kiss in return for upsetting him.

 

Changmin sighed as he leaned forward to peck a pair of smooth lips, but before he could pull away Junsu forced his tongue inside his mouth.

 

The older man moaned in pleasure, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around the model’s shoulders.

 

Changmin returned the kiss, grabbing Junsu’s waist as the older man began to gyrate his hips.

 

The younger man did always have hidden feelings for his hyung.

 

As the two began to make out, Yoochun decided to interrupt.

 

 

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend love?”

 

Changmin gasped, pushing Junsu from his lap in shock, looking up at a pouting Yoochun with his arms crossed.

 

“Y-Yoochun,” the model blushed licking his lips.

 

Junsu sat on the floor staring at the orange haired man in confusion.

 

“Love? You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend Changmin,” Junsu frowned at the tanned man who interrupted them.

 

Changmin stood up dusting off his pants to stall for time before he faced Yoochun once more.

 

“Ummm….Yoochun this is my best friend Junsu and…Junsu…this is Yoochun…my lover,” he said blushing deeply.

 

 

Junsu stood up, looking the man over carefully.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve been coming over almost every day and have never met you,” he frowned walking closer to Yoochun.

 

Changmin began to panic as he watched his best friend slowly walk around Yoochun analyzing him.

 

“You remind me of…Micky with those eyes and that hair…sigh, where is that cat anyway,” Junsu asked kicking off his shoes, entering the living room where he knew the cat loved to reside.

The cat would act as needed distraction right now and give Junsu some time to pull himself together.

 

Changmin bit his bottom lip as he thought of a good lie to tell his hyung while Yoochun turned around following the round ass that quickly stole his attention.

 

“Micky’s at the vet’s office, he’s sick,” the model blurted out, knowing he was a horrible liar, but still hoping his hyung believed it.

 

 

Junsu sat on the couch sighing in defeat, realizing immediately what he suspected wasn’t far off the mark.

 

He was really upset because he thought that he finally had a chance with Changmin after waiting for months to make a move.

 

“Are you guys really dating,” he asked looking at the brunet as he sat down next to him.

 

Changmin nodded his head ignoring Yoochun who disappeared into the kitchen to give the two some privacy.

 

He hoped the men worked everything out because he really liked Junsu immensely.

 

“Hyung I still care for Jae, but we didn’t have the right kind of love for each other,” the younger man sighed, leaning back into his couch.

 

“Even though we were together I still felt like I had to fight to keep his attention, and I’ve realized that I don’t want to do it anymore.”

 

Junsu grabbed Changmin’s hand, looking at his flushed face, noticing how the younger man struggled to meet his gaze.

 

“Why are you lying and keeping secrets from me Min?”

 

“What do you mean hyung,” Changmin coughed nervously.

 

“Yoochun’s one of those shifters isn’t he,” Junsu asked looking in the direction the other man went.

 

Changmin felt his heart drop, he gasped for air as panic consumed him.

 

“H-hyung!”

 

“Don’t lie, I’ve seen one before…I knew they existed…I’ve been with you longer than he has, yet you choose your cat over me,” Junsu whispered in disappointment, pulling his hand away, making his way towards the door.

 

“Junsu wait,” Changmin yelled jumping to his feet.

 

The older man ran to the door, slipping his shoes on as fast as he could.

 

“I’m going home, please don’t call me,” the redhead sniffled, pulling the door open and running out before Changmin could reach him.

 

Yoochun stepped out of the kitchen munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

 

“He’s in love with you and he’s just jealous…don’t worry, he won’t tell anyone,” the lean man said, going back into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

 

“How do you know,” Changmin asked following his lover.

 

“As a feline, I’ve noticed how he always tried to get your attention, and I noticed how disappointed he would get when you didn’t catch on to anything he said or did,” Yoochun replied, downing the rest of the milk in his glass.

 

The model ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he thought about his best friend.

 

“He never told me he’d seen a shifter before, but I probably wouldn’t have believed him anyway,” Changmin sighed walking towards the fridge for a beer.

 

Yoochun hugged the taller man from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck.

 

“I want Junsu and I know you do too… so will it be alright if he joins us?”

 

“What do you mean,” Changmin asked turning around to meet golden orbs.

 

Yoochun flicked the brunet’s nose while smiling as he thought of a good idea to get the plump redhead to complete their relationship.

 

“We’re both attracted to Junsu obviously, so I’m going to get him to stay with us,” the shifter said confidently, pulling away from the embrace.

 

“I do want Junsu, but... I thought you were my mate Chunnie,” Changmin opened his beer, downing half of it in under a minute.

 

“It’s normal for my kind to have two mates as long as we all stay together, and I don't mind you being with Junsu,” Yoochun grinned, pulling the taller man into another hug.

 

“Alright, just don’t cause any trouble…I’ve had enough excitement for today.”

 

“I promise I’ll behave love,” Yoochun laughed, kissing the model’s cheek.

 

“I’m going to take a nap, so you behave.” Changmin yawned, nose scrunching up cutely.

 

“I promise I won’t do anything bad, don’t worry,” Yoochun smiled, watching his lover drag his tired body towards the bedroom.

 

As he made his way toward the bed, Changmin prayed that nothing else would happen to him; he already had too much to deal with.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.


	5. Chapter 5

Changmin sat at a small table in the back of his favorite café sipping on his favorite frothy drink.

 

 

Two weeks had gone by since Junsu’s visit and throughout the past fourteen days, the model had been getting countless text messages.

 

 

His ex-lover Jaejoong continued to beg and plead for Changmin to talk to him until the younger man finally gave in.

 

 

Changmin texted Jaejoong and agreed to meet at his favorite café where it all began.

 

 

He now sat waiting for the older man to show up so they could get this over with.

 

 

After sitting for ten minutes, Changmin finally saw a familiar raven enter the café.

 

 

Jaejoong was wearing a black, long-sleeved dress shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black boots.

 

 

He looked as beautiful as Changmin remembered.

 

 

Jaejoong looked around the café and gave a small smile as he saw Changmin.

 

 

He made his way over to the table in the back of the café with his hands in his pockets.

 

 

“Hey Changmin thanks for coming,” the raven greeted him, taking the empty seat across from the taller man.

 

 

“I wasn’t sure you would show up,” he said, staring at the quiet man.

 

 

Changmin sat there looking the older man over, taking in his appearance.

 

 

“Just in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve never once lied to you about anything,” Changmin replied, looking away as he sipped on his warm drink.

 

 

Jaejoong nervously played with his fingers before sighing loudly.

 

 

“Changmin I know what I did was wrong, but I still care about you…I was dating Yunho but when you caught us…that was our first time together,” the raven confessed, staring down at the table.

 

 

“How fitting for your first time to be on the day that marked the beginning and the end of our relationship,” Changmin frowned, sitting his cup down.

 

 

“I didn’t do it intentionally Changmin…I don’t know what to say for you to forgive me, but I don’t want to be dead to you.”

 

 

“Are you happy with Yunho Jaejoong?” The taller man sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

 

 

“Y-yes,” Jaejoong admitted, looking into brown orbs.

 

 

“Well since we’ve both moved on, I guess I’ll forgive you, but this doesn’t mean we can be friends,” the model reached for his mug, taking a sip of his drink before sitting it back on the table.

 

 

“I’ll just be cordial if I bump into you,” he met the other’s eyes, crossing his arms.

 

 

Jaejoong’s face fell, but he understood that Changmin didn’t want to be friends so he’d have to respect that.

 

 

“I understand, thanks for lifting the weight from my heart,” the raven smiled as his eyes filled with tears of relief.

 

 

Changmin still cared for the older man so he decided to forgive him so that they could both move on with their lives.

 

 

The model now had a new lover to worry about and would probably be getting another very soon.

 

 

ᴖᴗᴖᴗᴖᴗᴖ

 

Junsu sighed as he leaned on the sink in his bathroom staring at his reflection.

 

 

He had just finished working out and decided to shower before relaxing on the couch.

 

 

Ever since he ran out of Changmin’s apartment, the photographer did nothing for days but bury himself in his work.

 

 

The model tried calling Junsu several times, but of course the older man refused to answer.

 

 

Junsu was jealous of Yoochun, but as he started to think about the situation again, he realized that he was jealous of Changmin as well.

 

 

They both had each other now and he had no one.

 

 

As soon as Junsu saw Yoochun’s resemblance to Micky, he knew right away that he had to be a shifter.

 

 

The photographer had seen a shifter once when he was a freshman in high school.

 

 

After that night, he’d never forgotten the kind man who saved him.

 

 

~Flashback~

 

 

Junsu yawned as he walked, making his way down an empty street, heading home.

 

 

Tonight was the last night that the theater would be showing an action film that he really wanted to see, so the teen rushed out to see it.

 

 

He had to go by himself since his friends were all busy and had already seen the movie.

 

 

It was twenty minutes till midnight as the redhead made his way home. It was past his curfew and he needed to hurry home.

 

 

Junsu gasped as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into an alley he’d walked by seconds ago.

 

 

“Let me…go!” He fought and protested but was overpowered and shoved into a brick wall.

 

 

A man in his late twenties with blond hair and tattoos littering his arms, pressed Junsu into the wall before burying his face into his neck.

 

 

Junsu’s body tensed as the man kissed the side of his neck.

 

 

“What are you doing walking around at night all by yourself beautiful,” the blond asked, pulling away to stare at the freshman’s frightened expression.

 

 

“Let me go please,” Junsu begged, trying to get free.

 

 

“Now why would I do that...I haven’t had my fun yet,” the blond grinned, trailing a hand down the younger man’s chest.

 

 

Junsu’s heart rate began to speed up as he managed to knee the blond in the crotch and push the older man away from him.

 

 

He tried to run away but the pervert grabbed his right wrist, throwing him down to the ground so hard, the teen was left winded.

 

 

“You little bitch I was going to go easy on you, but now you’re going to pay!”

 

 

The pervert reached for Junsu’s pants trying to pull them off.

 

 

“No please stop!” The frightened teen yelled, kicking his legs to give the blond a hard time.

 

 

Before the pervert could get Junsu’s pants off, he was kicked off of the freshman.

 

 

A tall man wearing a black beanie reached down to pull the teen to his feet.

 

 

“Stay behind me,” he told the teen before turning around to face the blond who got back to his feet.

 

 

“Hey I saw him first man, back off.”

 

 

The tall man smirked as he slowly made his way toward the blond, blocking a punch thrown his way before delivering one of his own to the pervert’s nose, breaking it.

 

 

“Damn it,” the man yelled before he was beaten down to his knees and elbowed in the back of the neck, falling unconscious.

 

 

The mystery man turned around to face a cowering teen at the entrance of the ally, leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t kill him…are you alright,” he asked meeting Junsu’s teary eyes.

 

 

The teen looked into the stranger’s bright green orbs and sighed in relief as he realized that he could trust this man.

 

 

“Y-yes I’m alright…thanks to you.”

 

 

“No problem, I hate people like him…so do you want me to walk you home?”

 

 

Junsu didn’t reply he just stood frozen in shock as he stared at the taller man’s head.

 

 

There was a pointy, black ear twitching on the right side of the man’s head.

 

 

“Oh…I guess I should fix my hat huh,” the green eyed man grinned, pulling the beanie back down on his head to hide his ear.

 

 

“W-what are you,” Junsu asked. He wasn’t afraid…just curious.

 

 

“I’m a shifter, but you can just think of me as an adorable puppy...now no more questions just let me walk you home kid.”

 

 

~End of Flashback~

 

 

After the shifter walked him home, Junsu never saw him again, but he never forgot that shifters existed.

 

 

“Why can’t I get a boyfriend…is there something wrong with me,” he frowned leaving the bathroom to get dressed in his bedroom.

 

 

“Now that Changmin has Yoochun, I can’t pursue him anymore,” he pouted.

 

 

Once the photographer was finished pulling on his pants and short-sleeved shirt, he made his way to his comfy couch to watch his favorite drama.

 

 

“Maybe I’ll ask that intern Seungri out for lunch sometime…he does seem interested in me.”

 

 

The redhead stretched out on his, white leather couch sighing in content as he got comfortable.

 

 

Ten minutes into the drama, the photographer’s cell phone rung loudly, filling the living room with the redhead’s favorite pop song.

 

 

Junsu reached for the touch screen on a nearby pillow and looked at the strange number that flashed across the screen.

 

 

‘ _Who is this_ …,’ he thought frowning.

 

 

He slid his thumb across the screen and answered the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

 

“Junsu it’s me Yoochun, I need your help!”

 

 

Yoochun’s panicked voice startled the redhead.

 

 

“Yoochun what’s wrong,” Junsu asked, sitting up immediately.

 

 

“I-it’s Changmin, he’s really sick and I don’t know what to do!”

 

 

“Where is he,” Junsu jumped to his feet, rushing toward his foyer to grab his messenger bag and car keys.

 

 

“He’s in the bed, will you come over please?”

 

 

“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Junsu frowned as he ended the call.

 

 

‘ _Ok Junsu just forget everything that happened for now because Changmin is still your best friend and you do care about his wellbeing_ ,’ the redhead thought taking a deep breath.

 

 

Once he got himself together, the photographer left his apartment rushing toward the elevators.


End file.
